The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter/Credits
Full Credits for The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter. Logos Opening The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter Closing TBA Crawl Art Cast (In Order of Appearance) Additional Voices Stunts Chris Barnes Bobby Beckles Randy James Beckman Jared Burke Chris Cenatiempo Eliza Coleman J. Patrick Daily Steve De Castro Rockey Lee Dickey, Jr. Norman Douglass Shauna Duggins Kiante Elam Mark Fichera Christopher Gordon Riley Harper Terry Jackson Martimiano Nito Larioza Drew Leary Michael Li Brian Machleit Mark Norby Chris Palermo Monte Rex Perlin Dawn Noel Pignuola Mike Pyle Kevin Randleman Marc Scizak Daniel Stevens Jake Swallow Shawnna Thibodeau David Van Zeyl Mark Wagner Jim Wilkey Marcus Young Unit Production Manager Carol Cuddy Unit Production Manager G. Mac Brown First Assistant Director Michael Lerman Second Assistant Director Peter Thorell 3D Visual Effects Supervisor Corey Turner Associate Producer Paul A. Levin Crew Directors Department Student Of The Cite Du Cinema School Casting Choreography Emilie Goldblum Storyboard and Design Addl Concept Design - Development Phase Pascal Casolari Miguel Coimbra Ian McCaig Christine Deschamps Kisler Jean-Marc Couzi Vicent Dutrait Clint Langley Bryan Metheney Jean-Claude Mezieres Jean Michel Ponzio Backstory Content Fanny Talmone Adrien Fargue Jules Lugan Physical Stunts Behind The Scenes and Set Photo Camera Sound Lighting Rigging Rigging Key Grip Franck Bonomi Rigging Grips Yannick Freess Gilles Floquet Jean-Yves Fress Jean-Marie-Vodoz Dominique LePage Remy Fress Stephane Dumon Manuel Pietrangeli Grip Add l Grips Julien Moine Franck Bouchoucha Jonathan LY Bruno Oransart Samuel Berner Prelight Prelight Gaffer Pascal Lombardo Prelight Electricians Marc Nove Ansel Arbogast Stephane Cry Nicolas Coudsi Luc Revrolle Renato Vicini Frederic Deprez Eric Thurot Wardrobe Coming soon! Model Making and Make Up Special Effects Coming soon! Make Up Coming soon! Hair Coming soon! Art Department Coming soon! Props Master Accounting Production Unit Set PAs Cyril Mund Sebastien Toujan Charlotte Schafffer Anna Aubree, AFR Antonio Paterniti Pierre Accolas Louise Lebrat Camille Boishardy Solange Mouliere Camille Reiller-Douboscq Elie Doublet Animation Crew Story Artists Additional Story Artists Set Designers Colorists Layout Artists Technical Layout Artists Character Animators Crowd Animators Animation Fixers Character Modeling Character Rigging Leads Character Rigging Character Surfacing Hair and Fur Department Artists Character Effects Set Up Character Effects Animators Sets and Props Modeling Sets and Props Surfacing Cityscape and Set Dressers Lead Effects Animators Effects Animators Lead Lighting Artists Key Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Lead Compositing Artists Key Compositing Artists Compositing Artists Pipeline Technical Directors Technical Directors Information Technology Software Developers Accounting Department Recruiting Managers Second Unit TBA Australian Unit TBA Canadian Unit TBA New Zealand Unit Japan and Hong Kong Unit New York Unit France Unit TBA Berlin Unit TBA Austria Unit TBA Hungary Unit TBA Spain Unit TBA Czech Republic Unit TBA Abu Dhabi Unit TBA Italian Unit Indian Unit TBA Additional Photography - Main Unit TBA Additional Photography - Second Unit Montreal VFX Production Crew Visual Effects Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Lights and Magic, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Weta Digital Limited Wellington, New Zealand TBA Visual Effects by Movie Land Digital Production Services TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Rhythm and Hues Studios TBA Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures ImageWorks TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Rising Sun Pictures TBA Visual Effects by MPC TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Animal Logic TBA Visual Effects by DNEG TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Method Studios TBA Visual Effects by Mr. X TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Cinesite TBA Visual Effects by Framestore TBA Visual Effects by Mikros Image Composting Tiago Barbosa Romain Bavent Jonathan Deniard Bruno Habbah Antoine Jannic Jenane Loyer Olivier Lukasczyk Neila Ouahmed Ugo Pierantoni Guillaume Poueymarie Olivier Raveneau William Tayssier Mehoi Tessier Alexis Turbe Roto / Prep Benjamin Boisgard Edduard Caullet Ludovic Christolomme Etienne Denis Thomas Cureaux Elliott Ducruy Fabien Husselin Rafael Lopez Antoine Perrigault Ludovic Voltaire Visual Effects by Mac Guff CG Artists Johnny Butin Solen Collignon Victor Genest Mathilde Germi Hugo Jaulin Frederic Perrin Visual Effects by Digital Factory Visual Effects by Blur Studio TBA Visual Effects by Digital Domain TBA Visual Effects by Rodeo FX TBA VFX and Animation Visual Effects by Rotomaker TBA Visual Effects by Argunov Studio TBA Visual Effects by Terminal FX TBA VFX by ARC VFX Studio TBA VFX by United Soft TBA Visual Effects by Tattva Studios TBA Visual Effects by Craft VFX TBA Visual Effects by Crater Studio TBA Visual Effects by Bluemoon VFX TBA Visual Effects by Prime Focus TBA Visual Effects by Alzhara VFX TBA Visual Effects by Mercury Visual Solutions TBA Visual Effects by WeRender TBA Visual Effects by Supreeze TBA Visual Effects by Mind Visions TBA Visual Effects by Knack Studios TBA VFX by EFX TBA VFX by Ajax Media Tech TBA VFX by Accel Media TBA VFX by Gemini FX TBA VFX by Lorven Studios TBA VFX by Unifi Media TBA VFX by Phantom FX TBA Visual Effects by NY VFXWaala TBA Visual Effects by After Studios TBA Visual Effects by Makuta VFX TBA Visual Effects by Pixelloid VFX TBA Visual Effects by Krios Digital Media Services TBA Visual Effects by Tata Elxsi TBA VFX by Thunder Studios TBA VFX by Vertex Volt TBA VFX by Futureworks TBA VFX by Aksha Studios TBA VFX by Matrix Visual Effects TBA VFX by Thunder Studios TBA VFX by Famous Studios TBA Visual Effects by FluiidMask Studios TBA Visual Effects by Redchillies VFX TBA Additional VFX Additional Visual Effects by Cheap Shot VFX Compositors Foad Shah Natalie Macdonald Jon Van Hoey Smith Andrew Fletcher Richard Baillie Rachel Wright Additional Visual Effects by Pixomondo Tippett Studio Image Engine Base FX Bot FX Virtuos Anibrain Digital Technologies Ghost VFX Scanline VFX MELS Studios Crafty Apes Fx3X BOT VFX Imageloom Visual Effects Nvizage Rise Visual Effects Studios Basilic Fly Studio Yannix Digital Intermediate TBA Previsualization TBA Production TBA Post Production TBA Music TBA Songs TBA For Lyca Productions TBA For Red Chillies Entertainment TBA For Colour Yellow Productions TBA For Excel Entertainment TBA For Dharma Productions TBA For Zee Studios TBA For AA Films TBA For Eros International TBA For Sony Pictures Animation TBA For Movie Land Digital Production Services TBA For Movie Land Animation Studios TBA Europacorp Team TBA Suppliers Animation and Modeling Software used Autodesk Maya Autodesk Logo.svg Rendered With RenderMan Logo.svg CGI Animation And Visual Effects & Feature Animation / VFX Compositing by Animal Logic Blur Studio Mikros Image Mac Guff Sony Pictures ImageWorks DNEG Prime Focus Alzhara VFX After Studios Makuta VFX Mercury Visual Solutions Craft VFX Matrix Visual Effects Thunder Studios Knack Studios Accel Media Ajax Media Tech Crater Studio Argunov Studio Rotomaker Terminal FX ARC VFX Studio Tattva Studio EFX United Soft Pixelloid VFX Krios Digital Media Services Unifi Media Bluemoon VFX Tata Elxsi Phantom FX Mind Visions NY VFXWaala Redchillies VFX WeRender Gemini FX Digital Domain Futureworks Vertex Volt Aksha Studios Famous Studios FluiidMask Studios Movie Land Digital Production Services Animation and Modeling Software Provided by Toon Boom Animation Toon Boom Animation logo.svg Software used to make this movie from Adobe Premiere Pro CC Adobe premiere Promo CC.jpg Books available now at your local library and bookstore from SCHOLASTIC CORPORATION™ The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter - Video Game! Available Now On All Major Games Consoles From Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Paramount Digital Entertainment, Disney Interactive Studios, Sony Pictures Digital And Sony Interactive Entertainment Archived footage from “The Nick Jr. Show!” And YouTube Videos Courtesy of The Elf Factory Ltd., Astley Baker Davies Ltd., Entertainment One Ltd., Nickelodeon, the Nickelodeon logo, Harvey Breaks, My Life as a Teenage Robot, The Loud House, Spongebob Squarepants, and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. Copyright © MCMXIV Viacom International, Inc., and Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. The Mail Collection box, the the Sonic Eagle design, “USPS!”, The USPS Mail Truck, and the Letter Carrier Uniform and are trademarks of the United States The Musicians of this Movie Would Like To Thank TBA The Production Crew Would Like To Thank Microsoft Corporation, Apple Corporation, ReactOS. The Phones/Search/Browser/Systems/Print/Ticket Would Like To Thank TBA The Cream/Clean/Soap/Video Calls Would Like To Thank TBA The Trains/Theatres/News/Channel/Kids Would Like To Thank TBA The Gas Station/Space/Banks/Card/Airlines/Automoblies Would Like To Thank TBA The Video Games/Toys/Tools/Books/Radio/Stores Would Like To Thank TBA The Jewellery/Stylist/Hospital/Sleep/Furniture Would Like To Thank TBA The Sports/Shoes/Shirts/Jeans Would Like To Thank TBA The Kitchen/Food/Candy/Ice Cream/Snack/Drinks Would Like To Thank TBA The Telephone/Camera/Satellite Would Like To Thank TBA Animation Special Thanks To Various, Secret Exit, and BBC Hardware used Dell Precision™ Workstation 650 Gateway 2000 P5-90 Computer Towers Sony PCV-MCS20 Computer Towers Processors used Intel Core i5 Software used Toon Boom Harmony Toon Boom Storyboard Pro TVPaint Animation Autodesk Maya Blender Adobe After Effects Adobe Premiere Pro Adobe Animate Adobe Illustrator Adobe Prelude Adobe SpeedGrade Adobe Encore Adobe Media Encoder The Producers Wish To Thank The City and Country of San Francisco, California, USA Abraham Lincoln High School Wal-Mart Stores, Inc. Apple Corporation Steve Jobs Chrysler Group LLC Dodge Corporation Ram Trucks John Francis Dodge Horace Elgin Dodge General Motors Company GMC Fiat Chrysler Automobiles, USA Hewlett-Packard Enterprises LG Electronics The Go!Animate Company Intel Corporation Ford Motor Company Wendy’s Chevrolet Samsung Electronics Planet Hollywood Toon Boom Animation Pizza Hut Chick-Fil-A Volkswagen Bank of America Argos ASDA Sainsbury’s Tesco Toymaster Toys R Us Woolworths The LEGO Group Mattel, Inc. Dunkin’ Donuts TCL Chinese Theaters Cinemark Theaters San Francisco Police Department The British Film Commission Ragdoll Productions The British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) Canada Film Capital British Columbia Film Commission Dolby Laboratories Sony Corporation Sony Pictures Entertainment Nickelodeon Andrew Davenport Anne Wood United States Postal Service Chiquita Brands International TriBeca Productions Cisco Systems, Inc. The Black Diamond Group, Inc. Gulfstream Aerospace Corporation The Hanso Foundation Burger King Florida Hospital Florida Hospital Centra Care San Francisco General Hospital Massachusetts Institute of Technology Massachusetts General Hospital Papa John’s Pizza Ronald McDonald House Charities McDonald’s Corporation Rovio Entertainment The Walt Disney Company Universal Studios Warner Bros. Entertainment The Coca-Cola Company Starbucks Coffee Company Nestlé PepsiCo Sprite Blackberry Chuck E. Cheese’s Baskin Robbins Dr. Pepper Snapple Group Subway Snapple Tea 7-UP Pontiac American Beverage Association Procter & Gamble Publix Super Markets Netflix The District of Hollywood, California, USA The City of Los Angeles, California, USA The City of Burbank Working Title Films Hollywood High School The City of Atlanta Turner Broadcasting Systems Florida Film Commission Georgia Film Commission The Government of United Kingdom The Government of Ireland The Government of United States of America The City of Vallejo Avid Technology Adobe Systems Autodesk Lucasfilm FLIR Systems Yoobi YouTube Google Nerdiest Kid Dangerous Wells Fargo Mercedes-Benz Rhone Apparel Under Armour Fruit of the Loom Single Stone and Nak Armstrong Slow Watches AG Jeans Philips Electronics Paramount Pictures Corporation Pearson Education, Inc. AT&T T-Mobile CW4K BODYARMOR NASA Viacom CBS Corporation DHX Media The Cookie Jar Company Purina Jaguar Land Rover Sharp Corporation Pillsbury Audi Corporation of America Volkswagen Corporation of America and Honda Canada, Inc. Special Thanks To TBA Additional Thanks A. Subaskaran Karan Johar Ritesh Sidhwani Farhan Akhtar Gauri Khan Aanand L. Rai Luc Besson James Newton Howard Sid Sriram Amit Trevdi Shewtha Mohan Production Babies Audrey Claire Eric Jack Liam Nathan Sonal Ashley Cory Eve Jackson K. Lillie Ann Nicholas Sophia Catalina Daniel Grant Jackson L. Matthias Peter Carrie Duncan Hannah John Tyler Miranda Shashank Stella Charlie Eli J.D. Katie Miles Sigourney Theany A Canada/Australia/India/Denmark/Norway/New Zealand/France/Belgium/China/Hong Kong/Germany/ Italy/Ireland/Brazil/Spain/South Africa/Netherlands/Sweden/ Czech Republic/Hungary/United Arab Emirates/Austria/Finland/Japan/USA/UK Co-Production Canadian / France / Brazil Sales by Entertainment One Les Films Séville EuropaCorp Distribution TF1 Studio Paris Filmes Overseas Sales by AP International Streaming Partner Amazon Prime Video USA/International/Worldwide Sales by Warner Bros. Pictures Paramount Pictures Disney Columbia Pictures 20th Century Fox Universal Pictures Indian Sales by Lyca Productions Zee Studios AA Films Dharma Productions Eros International Excel Entertainment Red Chillies Entertainment Colour Yellow Productions KRG Studios A EuropaCorp TF1 Films Production M6 Films Arte France Cinema Lyla Films Buffalo Gal Pictures Mikros Animation Bron Studios Di Bonaventura Pictures Film4 ImageNation Abu Dhabi Endemol Shine Group BBC Films Nelvana Sesame Workshop Reliance Entertainment Co-Production In Association With France 2 Cinema France 3 Cinema Universum Film Belga Films Orange Studio Fundamental Films China Film Group Corporation Studio Babelsberg BNP Paribas Walden Media Participant Novo Pictures No Trace Camping Media Rights Capital Centropolis Entertainment Produced With The Participation of TBA With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Produced With The Assistance of The British Columbia Film and Television Tax Credit Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit Developed With The Participation of The Harold Greenberg Fund Developed With The Assistance of Super Channel With The Participation of TBA Produced in Association With TBA Developed in Association With TBA Copyright 2028 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc., Columbia Pictures Industries Inc., Universal Studios, Disney Enterprises Inc., Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd., Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Paramount Animation A Division of Paramount Pictures Corporation, Bron Creative USA Inc., Regency Enterprises (USA), Inc. and TSG Entertainment Finance LLC. All Rights Reserved. Regency Enterprises (USA), Inc. and Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L. are the authors of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Regency and Regency's "R" logo are registered trademarks of Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 35384) The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Closing Logos Distributed by Category:Credits